


the struggles of being shy

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Boners, Drabble, M/M, No Smut, Possibly Pre-Slash, Shy Steve Rogers, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Tony Stark likes shy men. He just expected to find out that Cap was shy in a different way.





	the struggles of being shy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt of today: shy

Steve Rogers is shy.

Tony thought he’d discover this when flirting with him, or with any other person in front of him. Maybe when girls and boys said _I love you, can you autograph me_ and showed their butts or their boobs as places to sign.

But no. He got used to that, he liked it. Never blushed.

What makes him _shy_ is the day when Tony’s tired and sits in his lap by accident and he has a boner.

Should he think something about the fact that they’re the only two people awake?

Based on _that_ blush, he should.

**Author's Note:**

> how do you sit on someone's lap by accident. i wonder


End file.
